Barthomeloi Zachariel
Barthomeloi Zachariel '(バルトメロイ・ザックエリーエル, ''Barutomeroi Zakkuerīēru), also known as '''Zachariel the Wizard Marshall, is a principal character in The Seasonal Menu and a deuteragonist in A Warm Gust in Autumn. Profile Background Born into the prestigious Barthomeloi family, Zachariel's path as a Magus was already paved and carpeted neatly for him. All he had to do was walk through it and he would no doubt stand at the top of the Clock Tower with his fellow relatives in due time. Zachariel quickly fulfilled the expectations of his superiors and proved himself to be quite the skilled Magus even amongst his fellow Bartholomei and soon was released from the confines of his household training and into the Clock Tower at a young age, enrolling into the Department of Universal Research where his eyes were opened to the grandeur of the mage's community. Following his career as a researcher, Zachariel quickly proved his prowess as a Magus capable of heated combat and was promoted to the rank of Wizard Marshall and given a small squadron of his own to lead. Early Years Not much is known of Zachariel's younger years as he was kept in the Barthomeloi household and trained in Magecraft. However, it is known that he has a sister he loves very dearly and enjoys tending to the family garden together with her. Life at the Clock Tower During his time as a student at the Department of Universal Research, Zachariel became quite a prominent name in the faculty and it was almost assured that he would be granted the colored title of "Blue" upon graduation. In essence, he was enjoying his life to his fullest as both fame and fortune gathered around him without needing him to put in much effort at all. However, all of this changed when a certain individual appeared at the dormitory, taking the faculty by storm with her encyclopedic knowledge and causing Zachariel's road towards the top to be shaken for the first time. Since Zachariel had no experience in dealing with such a large challenge to his position, he inadvertently challenged this newcomer to a duel which came to a rather embarrassing result. Although this event quickly echoed through the halls of the Clock Tower, Zachariel saw it as no more than an eye-opening experience. Throughout the brief years that he remained a student at the Clock Tower, his friendly rivalry with this person had caused him to grow at a rapid pace and become a far more skilled Magus than even he had ever dreamed of. Zachariel managed to achieve the rank of "Grand" at the age of fourteen alongside his rival. During graduation, Zachariel was actually quite nervous as he was not sure whether he had managed to obtain the colored title of "Blue" or not; however, much to his relief, not only had he managed to obtain the title, but his rival was also able to obtain her own colored title of equal standing, resolving the worry that he still possessed had his rival, who was also pining for the colored title of "Blue", only received the colored title of "Red". Because of this event, he was referred to as "Noble Blue" by those that were close to him. Promotion to Wizard Marshall After graduation, Zachariel originally intended to pursue the same vocation as his rival; however, her sudden departure from the Mage's Association and her subsequent Sealing Designation had instead forced him to look elsewhere for a career path. Eventually, Zachariel ended up being roped into a hunt for a Dead Apostle, and though what transpired is not exactly known, he was the sole Magus who returned from the excursion and although battered and bruised, managed to report a victory. It wasn't long before he began participating in more combat oriented expeditions, making a name for himself outside of the research circle and also honing his skills as a Magus in a more practical way. Soon, his exploits began to reach even the upper echelons of the Clock Tower and he was tentatively appointed to the position of Wizard Marshall, being the youngest to achieve this role. Appearance Zachariel usually prefers to dress in formal clothing both at home and while he is out. As a result, Zachariel is viewed as somewhat of a snobbish stickler and has become quite unattractive to the majority of women despite his passably handsome looks with his fair skin and light brown hair. Zachariel's golden eyes are sometimes mistaken by inexperienced Magi to be Mystic Eyes despite him possessing no such ability. Personality Although Zachariel may come off aloof and uptight at first, he is in fact a caring individual who worries for his friends quite a lot. Despite this, he always feels a need to hide that he cares about others through a veneer of snobbish elitism that turns away most people. However, that is not to say that he cannot be polite. Zachariel is well versed in formalities and can act extremely mature and respectful when confronted by superiors or if the situation demands it. He is rightly confident in his abilities and will not hesitate to prove it if he is challenged. Role A Warm Gust in Autumn Abilities Barthomeloi Zachariel is an extremely powerful Magus who has earned the respect of the Clock Tower and been appointed as a Wizard Marshall. Though young, he stands at the pinnacle of all Magi and also possesses affinity with all five Elements, making him a force to reckon with. Furthermore, as a Barthomeloi, he possesses the powerful Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits (貴い魔術回路（ブルーブラッド）, Burū Buraddo Tōtoi Majutsu Kairo) which ensure the quality of his Magic Circuits as well as the power of his Magecraft. Physical Abilities * Genius Intellect: Zachariel is quite intelligent and able to keep up with his rival's vast and expansive knowledge regarding Magecraft while also learning as he worked on research projects with her. He was also able to outwit a Dead Apostle on their own turf and managed to score a victory despite the odds being stacked against him, making him quite a skilled tactician as well. Magecraft * Elemental Magecraft: Although Zachariel is skilled in using all five elements, he favors the Fire Element much to the chagrin of his fellow Barthomeloi who views it as a crass and unrefined Element. His preferred usage of such Magic is to fire superheated bolts of pure Magical Energy at his opponents. A single blast of his Magecraft can cause widespread destruction despite its simplicity. * Runes: Zachariel is not an expert on utilizing Runes; however, he employs several that are etched or embroidered onto his clothing. One such example is a Rune etched onto the sole of his shoes that allows him to jump much higher than normal. * Projection: Zachariel utilizes this Magecraft in order to create temporary physical barriers such as shields due to his low ability to create Magical barriers utilizing his other Magecraft. Although he blames this on a lack of talent, it really is just a lack of effort. * Noble Command: An altered version of the traditional Command Magecraft with its power enhanced by not simply attempting to enforce the command, but rather echoing it multiple times to achieve a longer lasting and stronger effect. Jörmungandr A ring that Zachariel always wears on the index finger of his left hand. It is a specialized Mystic Code that was created by his rival, given to him after discovering that he was lacking in defensive capabilities. The ring is capable of starting up the Fourth Magic to a lesser degree, creating an almost skintight zone around Zachariel that denies the event of any phenomena entering the affected area for a duration of up to thirty seconds. Because of this, Zachariel must always make sure he has enough air in his lungs to last for the full duration as once the Mystic Code is used, it cannot be stopped until the duration expires. Furthermore, since the ring utilizes Zachariel's own energy, he can only use the Mystic Code up to a maximum of once every forty-eight hours.Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Magi Category:Male Characters Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn